Jinx and the Mystery at Hogwarts
by ThePassionFruit
Summary: Jinx, Jazz, Henry and a mixture of Hogwarts students are in a pickle as they try to solve a Mystery that has occured in their school of Howgwarts. Chapter 2 is New!
1. Chapter 1

Jinx and the Mystery at Hogwarts

The Ever-So-Traditional and Long-Winded: Introduction.

You see I have to write an introduction. Whenever anyone writes a book or story or novel or whatever, etc, you have to write an introduction.

Some namby-pamby people like to call this an "Epilogue" because their posh. But I'm not. And I hate breaking tradition. ('Cept in the case of using connectives as beginnings to your sentences; apparently, you're not supposed to do that, but I love doing it!)

So _anyway_ this is me, the great Jinx Amber, writing an Introduction. You might get an insight into what the story is going to be like; or you might just get an insight into what I'm like! Either way, I'd like to remind you that the events of this story are fact and true – to the best of my knowledge anyways.

I guess I'll start with something that you'll think has nothing to do with the story whatsoever. Yet, it has some importance – it's the first thing that pops into my mind, that's significant, right?

Well, Professor McGonagall has always said, "One day you're leading a normal life at Hogwarts," and by that she obviously means bewitching your mate's brooms or slipping Weasley's Bogey-Breath into Slytherin's pumpkin juice, "When all of a sudden, you'll just know what you want to do after your education here."

Of course, she's not going to back us up when we say we want to be the new Weasley twins. Mainly because she was there when they were at Hogwarts. That must have been a laugh, and she's always saying that with all their joke-shop tricks, it's like they've never left! Plus, she'd never back us up because she'd have to put up with our pranks as well as their's, even after we've left too.

Most of all, its because she wants us to do something more original; like being the first to make a potion that would cure a wizard terminal illness (although I think a lot of people have tried that – but I'm not knocking it. I mean, I could get one of them some day! Then I wouldn't be laughing).

Most people nowadays just say "Auror", or "Greatest Wizard/Witch ever" because after Harry Potter has hit that scene, by saving our butts from deadly and dark stuff and getting rid of the most evilest person ever, everyone (and I mean everyone) thinks it would be cool to be him.

Though, haven't they read his biography? Or haven't they at least heard the stories? He's nearly died tons of times! I would hate to have to put my life in danger so much. I also think that much danger and trouble must get boring, but then I realise I sound like old people or someone's Grandparents. I mean, I can't sound like mine – I never knew them.

You see, I'm an orphan. No mother, no father, no granny or granddaddy or relative to speak of! When I started Hogwarts I found out about so many other orphans, too. It was weird; they all seemed to end up doing something great. Then when I started my third year (which is actually when the story begins) I realised that people with parents also became extraordinary wizards and witches, its just orphans stand out because they didn't have anyone to teach them early on, and because I'm one; and I think people feel sorry for them, so they mention it to make the person seem a little better – for some obscure reason.

Plus for the fact you only hear about the ones that are famous or infamous, as the case may be. As an "e.g." take the **famous** Harry Potter and the **infamous** Mouldy Warts (it's weird how people still don't like to hear his name – So I've not used it because I don't want to offend my lovely readers. And yes, I am buttering you up so you'll read my sequel and or next book!)

I'm very much like a muggle-born witch or wizard, and actually I could be one! _(I'd like to warn you, though, if you're thinking the word/words "mud-blood" at the moment, then you can bloody well stop reading this!!)_

I was brought up in a muggle orphanage and no-one knows who my parents are. So I never really knew the Wizard world. That is until I got sent to a wizard foster home the summer before I went to Hogwarts (obviously, that's when they found out that I was a witch) and by the way it was really weird. And I mean really weird!

Imagine being whisked off down the country to someplace almost four hours away (you don't know where or why you've been sent there either), and you walk through the door and someone rides in on a Thestral. Now at the time, you've not seen anyone die; so there's just this floating person and you're asking yourself, _"Where are the wires?!" _

Then two people fly in, on broomsticks, and you're still asking yourself, _"Where are the wires?" _But, as more people fly in on brooms, the question is starting to answer itself. You start thinking _"There are too many people flying in all directions. They can't have __**that**__ many wires… that would just be impossible…"_

What really kicked it off was when the half-giant, Hagrid, walked in (he makes a visit every year with loads of creatures to entertain the smaller children). Of course, as Hagrid does, he's got this three headed puppy -which is the size of a mini- obediently sitting beside him. Now, _I'm_ not afraid of dogs, and some would be of this one as it looked like a Rottweiler/Staffy mix, but one with three heads and it's the size of a small car! Well, it kind of topped it all of for me. So, I fainted.

I think I did pretty well, though, seeing as it was the three-headed dog that made me go. I mean, people floating around and flying brooms would probably make people run away or faint on the spot, but I just stood there thinking, _"What the heck is going on?!"_ completely bewildered and unaware.

'Course, once I'd recovered consciousness it was all explained to me; but those few moments when I walked through the door between Muggles and Wizards, were the weirdest few moments in my life!

You see, when it's all explained, it's sort of self-explanatory really. Buying cauldrons? Why? Because you're a witch! Spell-books, quills, wands, brooms, eye-of-newt! Why? Because you're a witch. It all makes sense when you're told, "You're a witch, Jinx. You've got magic flowing through your veins. That's why you're such a good show-jumper. You help the horse jump farther and higher than it probably would!" Except, I was kind of disappointed at that last bit because I always thought I was a good jumper. Although they now say I am, but I'm better than most because I'm a witch. This is the big reason why I'm not allowed to compete in shows anymore. (Oh, and I rode horses because my muggle orphanage was also a stables and farm! So I bottle-fed lambs too!)

Now, you think I'm wittering on about absolutely nothing. Yet, I'm not. This is actually going to save me time for when you read the story. Because if you're actually reading this, first off,_ you're a sucker!! _

_No, no, no, I'm joking. Good on you though, for getting this far and thank you for putting up with my ramblings._

If you are actually reading this, first off, I won't have to explain what I'm like or what I look like (as I'll explain soon) which will save me the time writing. Secondly, it will give you a lot of background information on my past, in case it is ever mentioned in the story! Thirdly, because I got taught 'cluster of three', it gives me a chance to sum up the last 2 or 3 years of my life.

See, when I hit 11 weird things started to happen. It's all to do with when you first start having experiences with magic. It's also when I started show-jumping.

As well as, when I got my new haircut and my passion for wearing autumn colours. You see, I'm a pretty tall person with longish legs; I've got black hair and green-emerald colour eyes. If you want to know my skin colour, I'm as white Caucasian as someone could ever be! Yeah, my skin looks like the living dead – just not rotting and coming to get you.

I've got short hair, by choice, thin legs and a proportional body. How else can I describe myself without sounding vain? Obnoxious? Or even, the type of person who looks at themselves in a mirror every time they pass one? (Actually the last one is true – but I fear we all do it. I even do it to my reflection in the window. Though, that's a little sad isn't it?)

So there I was, little Jinx Lucy Amber (formerly Gina, but everyone calls me Jinx and I never liked that name so I got it changed before I went) sitting on the Hogwarts train. When a huffy Slytherin prefect pushes a girl into my cabin.

"Oh, sit with her. Make friends. I don't care. I have prefect duties," I remember that she snapped back at her with such distaste. The girl just looked out of the window and looked sad.

"What's with her?" I asked, plucking up the courage to speak to a new person. You know how it is, always a little worrying, especially if they have wands. One wrong word and a couple of hexes are flying at your face.

"Don't mind her," she sighed, "She's just my sister, Catha. She thinks the world revolves around prefects, Slytherin and Steve Myers!" she mocked, laughing as if I knew the joke. I laughed along, no harm in it I understood slightly.

We both got into Gryffindor. I was pretty pleased with that – I mean I don't really like the other colours. Like I said when I started getting my magic I wanted short hair and I found a passion for autumn colours!

It was also kind of ironic. She didn't like her sister, and her sister can be a total annoying cow, but she did as Catha said. She made friends. Best Friends (_Forever _). And we thank Catha for that whenever we can.

By the way, her name's Jazz. Well, I call her Jazz and so does every boy in our year and most others. I started it. Her real name is Jessabelle Abbot, so it is no wonder she prefers Jazz. Catha's real name is Catharine - Catharine the Cow.

Jazz is smart, blonde but a complete tom-boy. She'd never be seen dead in a skirt, but she's fine with shorts and she's shorter than me by about two inches.

"She has the most gorgeous blue eyes," says Henry, "and her lips, they are like rose petals." (They aren't going out, and everyone is joking when they say "Yet". But, of course, Jazz gets annoyed; which is so obviously because she is secretly already dating him.)

Henry is a pretty cool guy. He's not bad-looking but then again he's definitely not good-looking, so many people would say he's bad-looking. Sorry Henry. He has brown hair, slightly-bug-like-ever-colour-changing eyes, but a very friendly smile. He's disliked by some people, because he's weird and has somehow become the butt of jokes. However, I'm the one who stands up for him. There's nothing wrong with him; he's fun and we can have a laugh. He can just get a bit stressed at times – maybe that's why. Another reason might be because of his full name. He's from one of those families that just over-populates the name of a child with all the known dead relatives they can remember. His full name is Henry Isaac Alban Peter Ignatius Neville Xavier _(We used to call him HIAPINX until he got annoyed)_. So, yeah, that also could be a factor to why he's said to be un-cool.

Not that I'm cool. I'm just your average Joe, who's actually called Jinx (but whose real/birth name is Gina).

Then there are the others. The people who are my friends, but not main characters/best friends (_Forever _). So they aren't the people I confide in the most; they're mainly people I hang out with and have a laugh with.

I have my Hufflepuff friend's called: Martin and Jake (they're twins). They hang round with us occasionally, and we have Divination with them.

I have my Slytherin friend, Darla Malfoy, she's rather sneaky. She helps me when the Slytherin's Pumpkin juice when it needs a drop of Bogey-Breath potion or hot-hot sauce (but it's only on occasion); oh, how fast those Slytherin's wake up. She sometimes has to drink it herself, so it isn't so suspicious. What you do in the name of mischief, eh?

Darla is also my potion's partner. Henry and Jazz are put together because the potion's master really dislikes them (but I'm only writing about teachers when I'm in the story. Otherwise, I'm sure you'd get confused!)

I also have some people in Ravenclaw that I know by first names, only. There's Olivia, Fred, Betty, Leo and Rax from charms and transfiguration lessons. As well as their friends: Harriet, Rose and Orion (who's actually a Slytherin but is best friends with loads of Ravenclaws). They sort of tag along occasionally. People say Orion has a crush on me, but Slytherins are not allowed to have crushes or even like Gryffindors in that way – ever! Some people still have problems with us being friends. How very old-fashioned they are.

'Course, there are more. I'm leaving all the Gryffindors out. There are the people from my dorm, including Jazz, like: Emily, River, Sasha, and Alex. The people in my classes like Chess, Bane, and Raphael – he officially has the coolest name ever. Then there is Nick and Becks (who have been going out since Christmas of the first year – aww!)

All the ickle first years, like the annoying Pedro, Henry's little brother, and Princess Gillian Wolf (no, they are not a couple – even annoying Pedro has standards).

I'm not going into too much detail – because I'll be getting to these and many others later! I just thought I would summarize. _(And by the way, I'm finished because I, like you, am also falling asleep!)_

So, now I'm guessing you're going to take a little break before reading the story? Well, yeah, I would do the same!

Just remember to pick the book up again; I sometimes forget to do that.


	2. Chapter 2: Year Three Begins

Chapter 1: Year Three Begins

Author Note: I was starting off with an Introduction, in Jinx's eyes, because I am trying something new out. It's different but at least you get to see an insight into the main character's life and personality. Not just that, you probably have also seen that I've got only a few of the canon characters. The teachers are the only ones I'll be using, but I've made some children of others and references to others in middle names and such! Enjoy.

The carriage door opened, to allow four passenger's into one of the train's compartments. They were smiling and cheerful as they sat down; the shortest one, a boy, seemed quite nervous. He seemed younger than the others but looked a lot like the older boy that he was with.

"So Pedro, brother," the older boy announced, "I'll introduce you to my two best friends"

"Yeah," laughed the black-haired taller girl, "Without your mother swooning over the future Mrs Henry Xavier." She laughed cooing over the blonde girl next to her.

"Shut up Jinx!" she frowned.

"So, yeah Pedro, this is Jinx. She's the annoying one, just like you."

"Hey!" Jinx huffed, "I'm not _that_ annoying! Thank you very much."  
"Oh, thanks," the boy muttered feeling offended.

"Yeah, she can be a bit blunt," he added, "You'll learn to ignore her ways," he then turned to blonde girl, "and this is Jazz. Her previous name, like Jinx's has been wiped from my memory."

"Can't be worse than ours," Pedro said depressingly, "I know someone's going to find out most of my name's are from our three great-aunts! Unlike you, I don't know anything to defend myself against them."

"It can't be worse than Hiapinx here, surely?" Jinx added, giggling.

"Hey! I warned you about using that name," Henry said, pulling out his wand from the inside of his jacket pocket. Jazz started to giggle too as she suddenly remembered what 'Hiapinx' was. "Oh, not you too!" he scowled.

"Hiapinx?" asked Pedro, perplexed at what was so funny that the girls kept giggling.

"Hiapinx: Henry Isaac Alban Peter Ignatius Neville Xavier, Jinx thought of it, she's brilliant," Jazz laughed.

Henry wasn't at amused. The girls calmed down a little, but they couldn't help laugh. That joke would have been running for three years after their first week at Hogwarts.

"You know, Henry," Jinx added, having calmed down and stopped giggling, "I think you should have kept the name."  
"I like Henry," he pointed out, "It stops people finding out about all our middle names. Believe me Pedro, they won't find out about them. They only you up by your surname and first name," he explained.

"Yeah, it was terrible last year when there were two Jane Cooke's. Both spelt differently but said the same," Jinx reminisced.

"So what are your names then, Pedro?" Jazz asked, quite kindly.

"I don't want to say," he frowned blushing slightly.

"Oh come on, Pedro," Jinx smiled, "If you don't tell us, we'll get it out of Henry."

"No you won't," Pedro said angrily, "Henry, you promised not to tell anyone!" His face went slightly red as he glared angrily at Henry; an angry temperament obviously ran in the family, but it seemed worse in Pedro.

"I know. I don't break promises, and I won't tell them," added Henry, "But if you don't tell Jinx, she'll hound you down and keep asking. She's very persistent. So much so, sometimes it scares me," he said coolly, being quite serious to him.

"But, I don't want people to know," Pedro muttered quietly.

"Well, I'm not going to tell anyone," Jinx added, "Neither will Jazz, we've never let out what Henry's names are. No one's ever guessed with Hiapinx, either! Obviously, though, if we paraded around calling him Hiapinx people would have asked"

"Like I've said," Henry butted in.

"Yes, like he said," Jinx added.

"If you tell us," Jazz added, "We'll make sure that no one ever gets wind of those names, either."

"Yeah," Jinx added, "If someone found out, we'd shoot our wands towards their mouths to stop them from laughing or telling anyone else."

"We'd make them swear never to utter your middle names ever again, to anyone," Henry added.

"You'd promise not to laugh, though?" Pedro asked. Jinx looked at Henry and so did Jazz.

"Hey, don't look at me! I don't know if you will want to laugh, you might, but I've lived with it and I don't find it funny," Henry added.

"I won't laugh Pedro," promised Jazz.

"Hey, I can't promise anything," Jinx added, "But if I feel a titter coming on, my hand will be over my mouth before a sound can come out of it! Is that fair enough?"

"Hmmm, well, it'll have to do," Pedro frowned, unsure whether he should talk, "Okay, I'll say it."  
"Well, be quick," Henry added, "The trolley lady should be down soon. We don't want you blurting it out when loads of students are in the hall. Then you're cover is completely blown!"

"It's Pedro Oregon Luke Regalus Eral Xavier," he said, still rather embarrassed.

As Jazz and Jinx had promised they didn't laugh. Jinx looked like she was holding back laughs as she bit her bottom lip. Jazz smiled sympathetically.

"Luke's a nice name," she added, watching Jinx carefully. She knew that if Jinx laughed or said something out of order it could offend the boy.

"Jinx," Henry warned, "What are thinking?" he looked at her with a slight worried look.

"Polrex?" she smiled, seemingly holding back some laughter, "Hiapinx and Polrex!"

Henry shook his head; he wasn't sure why she'd said it and he covered his eyes awaiting an angry storm out from his little brother.

"Hey," Pedro exclaimed, "that's pretty clever!" he smiled along.

"Yeah," Jinx said pleased with herself. Henry and Jazz where shocked. They thought it was going to go down badly. "'Course, Hiapinx is funnier Polrex! Hiapinx is girly" Jinx beemed.

They all began to laugh again, except for Henry who just sulked in the corner staring out of the window.

A few hours later, and lots more laughs, a knock came from the compartment door. It swung open and there stood a heavily badge-clad, seventh year, Slytherin Prefect will peroxide blonde hair. Next to her stood a rather large built, sixth year Slytherin boy who was eating and taking no attention to anyone.

"Oh, so you're in this compartment," she faked a smile of greeting, "You should all be getting ready. We'll be arriving in Hogsmede soon enough. Okay?"  
"We know, sis, we were just about to," she commented. Her sister coughed loudly, moving her wand quickly under her robe.

"What have I told you about calling me that!" she growled, "as long as you are in _Gryffindor_ you are not to be known as my sister! What would have happened if he'd have heard?!" she pointed her concealed wand towards the boy she'd just cast a spell on.

"Sorry, I forgot," Jazz rolled her eyes. "I don't think he was listening anyways. Who is he?"

"It's Trevor Cleaves," she sighed, "He's been given a prefect badge this year because Professor Othra thought he'd be a better candidate than some of the new fifth years! He's useless, all he does is confiscate food!"

"Talking of food," Henry perked up as he'd completely ignored Catha when she'd walked in, "The trolley lady hasn't passed. Have you seen her?"

"She must have ran out, all the new first years seem to have lots but I've not seen her," Catha said, annoyed at the fact that she had to answer his question. "Oh, and remind the first year there to get on one of the boats. Last year one got left behind and we got moaned at because it cried."

"How rude of it," Jinx commented, "to have emotion and feeling. But I guess not everyone can be like you, eh Catha?"

"Ha ha ha," she snapped, "You keep up that cheek and I'll hex your nose into your-"

The train jerked and screeched on the tracks slightly. Catha almost fell on the floor, and Pedro clenched at the seat's arm. The trio looked shocked and then at each other. The train was still moving, but going slightly slower.

Catha stood up, brushing down the area of her robe that had touched her sister and looked down the isle of compartments in the train. Henry got up and stood beside her. She moved away from him slightly and walked out, still looking down.

Other's seemed to be as confused about it as they peering out down the corridor from their own compartments. They glanced at Trevor who, although having regained his hearing, had fallen on the floor and seemed very scared.

"What happened?" asked Henry.

"Nothing!" he barked back at him, looking as if he was about to spit at the Gryffindor.

"Come on Trevor," Catha moaned angrily, "We'd better get down to the Prefect carriage and see what's going on." He walked off, still stuffing his face, and she followed rolling her eyes.

As they walked off Henry closed the compartment doors. There were a few moments of silence before anyone spoke.

"I'm guessing that normally doesn't happen?"

"Yep," nodded Jinx a little worried, "but as we are still moving I'm guessing it's nothing to worry about."

"Probably," added Jazz.

"Hmm," Henry muttered to himself, "Well, we'd better get our robes on and get ready. Especially if we are to be arriving soon."

They all nodded and started to get ready.


End file.
